


Eleutheromania

by oooBELLATRIXooo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bonnie and Caroline are the best friends everyone needs, F/M, I firmly refuse to believe Bonnie would stalk off and not return on hearing that Caroline was bitten, Klaus is intrigued, Mentions of Tyler Lockwood - Freeform, Rewrite of her deathbed scene in 3/11, idk how to tag lol, mentions of Elena Gilbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooBELLATRIXooo/pseuds/oooBELLATRIXooo
Summary: Klaus and Caroline's first time actually seeing each other for who they truly are.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Eleutheromania

**Author's Note:**

> Eleutheromania (Greek): A lust or a zeal for freedom to express oneself.
> 
> Just a short Klaroline drabble, with the thoughts of characters included.
> 
> I know Bonnie wasn't there, but I love me some Baroline friendship.
> 
> Comment if you guys want this turned into a series!

Everything is a blur around her.

Her vampire hearing strains to listen to her mother’s voice downstairs, low and thick with tears. She imagines Matt holding her, silent tears of his own pouring down his face.

She’s dying. On her fucking birthday. Or death day, or whatever.

The pain intensifies and she winces, slender fingers playing at the edges of the wound. It mars her skin, she thinks, and she’s angry at Tyler, angry at Elena, angry at _everyone_ because all she wanted to do was graduate high school, go to college, maybe get a job she loved doing, fall in love, get married, have kids, and live her life without the overbearing shadow of Elena constantly reminding her that she’s _not good enough._

When was she ever, really?

Did that stop her father leaving them, and almost killing her just because he couldn’t comprehend what she had become? Did that stop her mother from burying herself in work and in being the perfect sheriff just to distract herself from the fact that her father had run away with another man? Hell, did it stop Caroline herself from being obsessively compelled to be perfect about every fucking detail, hoping that someone, _anyone,_ would notice it?

Tears slide down the corner of her eyes, and she vaguely thinks about how that’s ruining the flawless smoky eye she spent an entire hour on doing, just for Tyler and maybe for herself, because this was supposed to be a new start on her undead life.

And that asshole bit her.

And now she’s dying, and it feels surreal.

She hears Bonnie’s husky voice, sounding impossibly angry, and footsteps echo up the stairs before she’s standing in the doorway.

Caroline smiles weakly. “Hi, Bon.”

The anger seems to dissolve from Bonnie’s posture, and she sits at the edge of the bed, tears in her eyes.

“Care, I’m so sorry,” she chokes, and Caroline reaches out for her best friend’s hand.

“What are you sorry for?”

“If I’d just stayed, and not get pissed off with Elena’s attitude towards Jeremy, I could’ve sensed the sire bond. I searched the grimoire for spells slowing down the infection, but there aren't any,” she explains, sniffling.

“Not everything is your fault, Bon. You were standing by what you felt was right. And I can’t blame you for that.”

Bonnie blinks furiously, clearing her throat. “Does Elena know?”

“I’d rather she didn’t.” Caroline replies, wrinkling her nose. “She’d find a way to make this about her.”

Bonnie laughs weakly, clutching Caroline’s hands in her own. It feels nice, she thinks, with Bonnie’s hands infusing warmth into her own cold ones.

“God, I’m such a bitch. Moaning about myself when you’re…”

“Dying?” Caroline finishes, and Bonnie sighs softly.

“Will you do something for me?”

“What?”

“Live your life far away from here.” Bonnie’s eyes widen, but Caroline ploughs on, fits of coughing interrupting her speech. “You’ve always been one to give up everything for others at the drop of a hat, and if you stay here, I’m sure someone or the other will find a way to make you the sacrificial lamb again. I want you to travel the world, Bon. Maybe fall in love, have twins like you always wanted-”

“Lila and Julian.” Bonnie recalls, smiling wistfully at the memory of a six-year-old Bonnie and Caroline planning their future weddings, and their children’s names.

“And I expect at least one kid named after me, got it?” Bonnie starts to argue, saying that she’ll live long enough to be a godmother, but Caroline holds her arms open for a hug. They stay that way for a long time, Caroline fighting the urge to bite into Bonnie’s neck and suck her dry as the werewolf bite infects the entire right shoulder of her body.

Bonnie gets up, wiping her eyes rapidly as another shadow befalls her doorway.

“You,” Bonnie snarls, and Caroline lifts her head up to see none other than Niklaus Mikaelson in her room

“He says he can heal her,” Her mother says tiredly, her features drooping in exhaustion.

Bonnie glares at Klaus, before walking past him and leaving her room with Liz.

“Are you going to kill me?” she asks weakly.

“On your birthday? You really think that low of me?” He says softly, seating himself in the place Bonnie vacated.

“Yes.” She replies unabashedly, and he smiles at her honesty.

Even dying she looks beautiful, her golden hair spread like a halo on her pillow, framing her porcelain face. Turquoise eyes watch him warily as he examines the wound.

The bite is an angry purple, stretching from her neck and covering her shoulder.

“That looks bad. My apologies, you’re what’s known as collateral damage. It’s nothing personal.” His gaze falls on the bracelet on her wrist, and he toys with one of the charms, making it tinkle. “I love birthdays.”

Caroline wrinkles her nose. “Yeah. Aren’t you like… a billion, or something?”

He laughs amusedly. “Well, you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free, love.”

“I would, except my ex-boyfriend and your lapdog bit me, and I’m dying.”

He leans in, his breath tickling the tiny hair near her ear as he whispers. “And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty.”

She closes her eyes, smiling softly at the vision of her travelling the world.

Finally being free from expectations.

“You can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask.”

She’s silent for a while, and Klaus would’ve grown mildly alarmed if not for the sound of her shallow breaths.

And then it comes.

“I don’t wanna die.”

The confession is brutally honest, and is very likely to have been painful for her to say it, he thinks.

He tilts her head up gently, making her lean against his body, and offers her his wrist.

“There you go, love. Have at it.”

Dark veins encircle her eyes, blue irises trapped in bloodshot eyes as her fangs extend, piercing the skin of his wrist.

He gasps a bit, as she drinks the blood hungrily. The movement is strangely erotic, and he holds hair up to the side, preventing it from interfering.

“Happy birthday, Caroline.”

⁕⁕⁕

She wakes up to an overjoyed Bonnie, a cheerful mother and a smiling Matt the next day, who bombard her with hugs and greetings.

After she pushes them all out of her room, ( _No mother, I don’t need any help getting dressed, and Bonnie, for the love of God stop hovering over me,)_ a velvet box catches her attention on her dressing table.

She’s shocked at the sight of an elegant gold bracelet, with tiny diamonds in it, in the box. She snatches the paper next to it, eyes going wide, and a faint blush painting her cheeks a soft pink.

_The whole world and a thousand more birthdays await you, Caroline Forbes._

_Happy belated birthday,_

_Niklaus._


End file.
